<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sky Below by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796664">The Sky Below</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celestial Being (Gundam 00) - Freeform, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris really wants to go to Earth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sky Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13711213/1/</p>
<p>Set pre-show, no spoilers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd all been to Earth before, of course, but their trips were few and far between, what with all of the work still necessary on the Gundams before they could begin their interventions.</p>
<p>Most of the trips earth-side didn't allow much free time to explore the surrounding area, either, which was why Chris was absolutely determined to get assigned to this one.</p>
<p>She'd gone to Miss Sumeragi the moment she could catch her alone in the corridor outside the briefing room, already planning the best way to approach the subject, which arguments she could make that might possibly persuade their forecaster that two young computer geniuses were absolutely vital to making this trip a success.</p>
<p>"Because you never know when you might realize you don't have current information on the issues you're discussing!" she pointed out. "When you're talking about world politics, things can change in the blink of an eye, right?"</p>
<p>She barely waited for Sumeragi's amused nod before continuing, "So if that happens, you'll need to find more data. And I can get the fastest access to anything you want, anywhere in the world.</p>
<p>"And then… and then Feldt!" she continued, gloved hands waving in front of her in her excitement, "is the best at compiling research and reports. So, you see, it would be really important for us to come with you. You never know when you'll need us. And everything could fall apart if we're not there!"</p>
<p>Chris took a deep breath to continue, but Sumeragi, who had been listening to the near tirade with a growing smile, quietly capitulated.</p>
<p>"Okay, Chris."</p>
<p>That stopped her mid-stride. "What?" she asked numbly.</p>
<p>"I said okay. It's been a while since any of us went to the surface, so I'd like to take whoever I can without leaving the Ptolemy to fend for itself."</p>
<p>Chris blinked up at her in surprise. "Even…" she ventured, before stopping herself.</p>
<p>"Even…?" Sumeragi asked with an arching eyebrow when there didn't seem to be any more to the thought.</p>
<p>"I mean, Tieria keeps saying that no one should be allowed down to the surface while there's still work to be done. Into enemy territory before we've revealed ourselves to the world. He's going to throw a fit if you let everyone go."</p>
<p>Sumeragi's eyes closed briefly as her smile tightened. "Tieria," she said shortly, "is not Celestial Being's tactical forecaster. Nor is he in charge of organizing this trip or deciding what it entails."</p>
<p>With a sigh, her expression softened. "We've already arranged the security measures," Sumeragi explained, "and there's just the slimmest chance that we will encounter any military personnel. Even so, before we've started our interventions, there is no reason for anyone knowing who we are or what we plan to do."</p>
<p>She smiled at Chris and assured her, "It will be fine."</p>
<p>"Yes!" Chris exclaimed, clapping both hands over her mouth when she realized just loud she'd been. "Thanks, Miss Sumeragi!"</p>
<p>Sumeragi laughed and put a hand on Chris' shoulder as she got ready to push off down the hallway. "You'd better tell Feldt. And start packing," she advised. "We'll leave in fourteen hours."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>